IchiHime Week Hispano Día 1: Fresas (M)
by killerqueen04
Summary: Y él no puede dejar de pensar que es un bastardo con suerte. Drabble / IchihHime Week Fresas


**N/A:** ¡Hola gente hermosa! Aquí les traigo mi primera aportación a la Semana IchiHime en español. Para los que no lo sepan, desde hoy, domingo 10 de agosto, hasta el próximo domingo, se estará llevando a cabo la semana IchiHime en español que esta servidora y las chicas de VIP IchiHime en FB planificamos. Pueden aportar todos los ichihimistas de habla castellana. Fanarts, cosplays, fanfictions, gifs, y todo lo que contribuya a aumentar nuestra presencia en el fandom como la representación en español será bienvenido. Estaremos tageando todo bajos los siguientes tags: #IchiHimeHispano #IchiHimeLatino #IchiHimeWeek Así que animense a participar! En tumblr ya andan las propagandas con los temas que se verán a diario. Si necesitan más información, pueden buscarme en tumblr bajo el nombre HimeMoonPie

**N/A 2:** No pude dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas. Joder, no podía cooperar con sólo una historia, ¿o si? xD Hace muuucho (muuuuuucho pero muuuucho) que no escribo un lemmon xD asi que aquí hay parcialmente uno. No, pervertidos, no está el acto completo xD Se puede decir que es una rara continuación al drabble Fresas (K+), aunque no es necesario que lo lean. Es sólo que algunas de las metáforas allá expuestas se repiten aquí, asi que es mas o menos una continuación aunque no necesariamente xD ni yo me entiendo lol

**Día 1:** Fresas (M)

**Summary: **_"Y él no puede dejar de pensar que es un bastardo con suerte."_

**Drabble** / 805 palabras.

Primer IchiHimeWeek en español

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

:Fresas:

* * *

Él decide que le encantan las fresas. Es la primera vez que siente que las necesita para subsistir. Él solía ignorarlas cuando pequeño; la gente realmente eran unos hijos de puta en cuanto a molestar se refiere. Y él lo tenía todo para ser blanco de burlas. Su nombre significaba fresas, su cabello era naranja eléctrico… una desastrosa combinación si hablábamos claro.

Pero ahora… ahora él siente una necesidad de probarlas a diario. Y todo por ella. _Orihime Kurosaki_. Su esposa. Con piel tan blanca y cremosa, uno pensaría que ella sabía a vainilla, o quizás a duraznos por sus mejillas. Pero no, ella sabe a fresas. "_Joder, no, ella sabe mejor que las fresas,"_ él piensa mientras desliza su lengua con sensualidad por el blanquecino cuello de Orihime. Su sabor era tal, que él podía jurar que incluso las fresas se sentirían envidiosas de ella.

Un pensamiento tonto, pero él estaba demasiado perdido en el placer como para pensar racionalmente.

Sus dientes encontraron una zona sensible debajo de su oreja derecha y el profundo gemido de ella lo hizo morder con hambre. Hambre de pasión. Hambre de placer.

_Hambre de ella. _

Sus suaves gemidos de súplicas —_"Por favor, por favor_"— lo hacen sonreír con casi malicia sobre su clavícula. Éste es uno de esos momentos donde él siente que es el _rey_ del mundo. Él está en la cima y nadie es capaz de bajarlo de ella. Aquí no importa nada, nada, nada. Sólo ellos dos. El placer de ellos dos.

_El hambre de ellos dos._

Él se une a ella y no puede evitar un gemido ronco que sólo puede callar mordiendo a los hombros de ella. Orihime grita, gime, suplica… y él no puede dejar de pensar que ésta es la mejor sensación del mundo. Él, un mortal entre mortales, corrompiendo a una diosa inmortal. Él se mueve rápido y profundo, y ella grita por más. Sus ojos grises se oscurecen por la lujuria… la diosa ha caído, piensa él.

Ahora está en sus garras.

La conexión de ellos dos es tan fuerte que incluso él puede jurar que sus cuerpos han comenzado a chispear corrientes eléctricas. Él la besa, la besa con hambre, pasión… la besa con todo su ser. Y él se pregunta, _¿será ella capaz de sentir todo lo que siento?_ Él desea ser mejor con las palabras, pero desgraciadamente no lo es. Por ello, él la besa, la acaricia, la hace vibrar con el más puro y perfecto placer. Y él sólo puede soñar con que ella entienda todo lo que ella es para él.

Con unas cuantas embestidas, ella grita su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Sus ojos grises nublados, su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas tan rojas como las fresas. Él sonríe con ojos cansados, antes de acariciarle la cabeza y peinarle los cabellos naranjas que están pegados en su frente. La sonrisa que ella le regala hace que su corazón se acelere más de lo que ya está. Él puede estar a punto de morir por un infarto, pero a Ichigo no le importa. Si fuera a morir en ese mismo instante, él se iría feliz.

Y entonces ella dice las palabras. Dos simples palabras que él aún no ha podido decir por no saber cómo.

"Te amo," y sonríe. Sonríe de forma tan cálida y hermosa que él siente su corazón dar un vuelco, mientras que sus mejillas se vuelven rojas.

Ella es tan perfecta.

Y no, no es perfecta como esas chicas de revista. Esas modelos con maquillajes y ropas de alta costura. Ella no es como esas chicas que se ríen en voz baja —ella tiene una risa alta y casi gritona—, ella no es una doncella que necesita que le hagan todo… ella habla en sueños, lo patea y lo babea mientras duerme… cocina cosas desastrosas… y ve programas raros… cuenta chistes incomprensibles… nunca viste a la moda…

Ella es imperfectamente perfecta.

Y lo mejor de todo, ella le ama.

"Yo…" él no sabe cómo decirlo. Él no tiene idea de cómo decir esas palabras sin que su lengua se trabe o sus mejillas se ruboricen. Y él está seguro de que cualquier otra chica lloraría enfurecida porque su esposo no sabe cómo decirle esas dos estúpidas palabras.

Pero ella no es cualquier chica. Por eso ella no llora o se enfurece. Ella sólo lo besa en los labios con tanta ternura y amor que él siente que su alma se despega de su cuerpo y huye de este planeta. Y cuando sus labios se apartan de los de él —no han pasado segundos y ya sus labios extrañan el calor de los suyos— ella lo mira a los ojos con amor y entendimiento. "Lo sé"

Y él no puede dejar de pensar que es un bastardo con suerte.

**Le Fin**

* * *

Si gente, porque yo no veo a Ichigo siendo del todo romantico. Lo veo como alguien "awkward" sin saber como expresar sus emociones (a menos que no se trate fisicamente) mientras que Ori es la chica que lo grita a los cuatro vientos porque asi de sweet es ella xD


End file.
